


Friends2

by Soybeanmilk295



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soybeanmilk295/pseuds/Soybeanmilk295
Summary: 肉渣渣





	Friends2

堂本刚，绝对不是个简单角色。堂本光一这么想。

当然不是，能够进入这个守卫最为严密的军事训练基地的，从来就只有军队中万中无一的佼佼者，虽然团子教官看起来白白嫩嫩，吃起来也是香香甜甜，但必定也是个不好惹的狠角色。

可让堂本光一惊讶的是，他居然能当做什么都没有发生过。

那天之后，不论是训练时必然的面对面，还是私底下食堂里偶然碰到，每当堂本光一犹豫自己该做个什么表情才能当做明明发生过什么却像什么都没发生一样时，堂本刚都保持了绝对专业的职业操守，该练练，该吃吃，目不斜视，始终严厉。

这种好像什么都没有发生过的平静让他有点不爽。

中午排队打饭时，他在人头涌动的食堂里一眼就看到了端着盘子和一边的冈田教官聊的兴起的堂本刚，他立刻抛弃了站在他身边抱怨训练太辛苦的长濑，挤开一群新兵和几个教官，强行排在了堂本刚后面。

突然就隔得很近，近到他能看到堂本刚头上刚剃掉头发留下的青茬，短短的黑色发根渐渐消失，柔软白皙的皮肤延伸，接着是隐在迷彩服下的雪白后颈。

着迷一般，在食堂汹涌的饭菜味道里，他觉得自己好像闻到了淡淡的雏菊香气。

手不由自主地向下探去，轻轻碰到了前面的人隐藏在迷彩服下的圆圆的臀部形状，果然，手感实在是柔软，摸了两下，忍不住在掌心揉捏起来。

堂本刚早就觉得不太对劲，从进入食堂就觉得了，直到身后有个人贴上来，他甚至感到自己后穴因为那股曾与他交缠的味道而不受控制地颤抖收缩了一下，腿不禁一软。堂本刚绷直了身体让自己站直，心里却不得不承认，即使是身处在无数主要由alpha组成的士兵和教官中，他的味道也是特殊的。

清甜的，新鲜的橘子汽水味，过滤掉人挤人加上饭菜味道混合在一起的浊气，给人沁人心脾的舒爽。

这小子，当这里是哪？下午非得罚他在太阳底下跑个一百圈不行，他心里咬牙切齿地想，却忍不住加深了呼吸，去嗅近在咫尺的堂本光一的香气。他的发情期还剩最后一两天，此时此刻许多行为都是生理性质的，完全无法控制，就算他出门之前打好了抑制剂，也无法抵御一个他姑且有好感的alpha如此近距离的勾引。

食堂里人声鼎沸，每个窗口都挤满了人，基本上所有人都是紧紧挨在一起，此时此刻不论军衔地位，打饭大妈才是真正的老大，一只手一柄勺决定着队伍移动的快慢。在人群的簇拥里，他们的小动作没有被任何人发现，异样的兴奋感让堂本光一越发肆无忌惮，甚至隔着裤子把手伸在臀缝处上下摩擦起来。

站在堂本刚身旁的冈田准一毫无察觉，还在兴奋地和堂本刚讨论用什么方法教训这群精力旺盛的年轻新兵，各种他们做新兵时体验过的阴招损招层出不穷，堂本刚听在耳朵里，注意力却完全无法集中，神经崩得死死的，生怕稍一晃神，就沦陷在身后的那只手的动作里。

“…你觉得怎么样？”冈田准一兴奋地看着他问。

他完全不知道刚才冈田说了什么。

“小准…你，说什么…嗯…”他按住强烈的呻吟的冲动，颤着声音问。

“我说，下午让他们去魔鬼谷怎么样？在泥坑里做匍匐训练，好好让那群娇贵的少爷们体验一下什么叫洁癖的地狱!!”冈田准一中气十足的说。

好像是不满于他们对话的内容，那只不安分的手又开始作怪，灵巧的食指，隔着裤子移动到了他已经隐隐有些湿润的穴口，坏心眼的在忍不住一张一合收缩着的后穴处戳刺起来，穿着裤子当然进不去，可手指隔着布料粗糙的触感，让他感觉到被触碰的地方有一阵电流顺着尾椎骨一直噼里啪啦闪烁到大脑皮层，他几乎要控制不住来自灵魂深处的战栗，爽得差点喊出声。

这样下去不行，他猛地咬住了自己的舌头，在强烈痛觉的刺激下，姑且找回了一半清明。

“好啊，”他舒了口气，笑着回答，故意把自己的声音提高了一些，“好好折磨折磨他们，尤其是个别几个洁癖严重的，就让他们在泥里洗澡，好好清洗一下他们身上骄躁的臭毛病，争取洗出一颗纯粹的为联邦为人民做贡献的心!”

后面堂本光一脸一僵，停下了手上的动作。

堂本刚得意一笑，小样，还治不了个你，我是教官还是你是教官，你能上我不代表你就是老大。

正好这时候轮到堂本刚打饭了，堂本刚拿了大妈装好的茄子套餐转身离去，一个白眼都没舍得给堂本光一，反过来，堂本光一震惊地看着窗口里的一大锅茄子，脸都白了。

“喂，到底要不要？”食堂大妈拿勺敲着锅沿，“茄子套餐，大份还是小份？快点，后面还有那么多人排队呢!”

堂本光一咽了口唾沫，艰难地说，“小份吧。”

等下午堂本光一一脸菜色地从宿舍出来集合时，被告知今天下午的训练内容变了，他们新兵要去魔鬼谷进行匍匐训练。

中午被逼无奈咽下的茄子还在嗓子眼打转，他忍不住回过头干呕了一下，心想堂本刚还真是干得出来，说去魔鬼谷就去魔鬼谷，也不想想他们还是一群刚刚入伍的新兵，怎么能承受那种传说级别的训练。

脑海中忍不住就浮现出白团子教官小恶魔一样的笑脸来。

新兵们忍不住骚动起来，议论纷纷，他们对这所谓的魔鬼谷都是早有耳闻，魔鬼谷是这个杰尼斯军事基地最最严苛的训练场所，据说就算是军队中最强的士兵，在那个地方也得脱层皮，何况他们只是一群刚刚入伍的新兵。

“吵什么吵!”冈田教官站在一辆坦克上俯视他们，大声说，“怎么，不想去？还想违抗命令？你们还是军人吗？”

新兵们面面相觑，不敢说话了。

“是军人，就要服从上级指挥，让你去哪你去哪。所有人听我命令，现在，立刻回宿舍带上包袱，三分钟后这里集合，负重十公里越野，徒步到魔鬼谷，快!”

众人立刻鸟兽状散。

等一队人背着重达十公斤的负重奔跑在山野间时，堂本光一才发现堂本刚没有跟着来。

他喘着粗气，扭过头问身边的长濑，“你见到堂本教官了吗？”

“谁？”长濑大声回答，“堂本教官？没有啊!今天下午就没见了。”

“你个二愣子，声音那么大干什么!”堂本光一一巴掌打过去。

还是被发现了，冈田教官坐着越野车，悠哉悠哉缀在他们身后，嘴里大喊着快点快点，一边还伸出一只手，扬着一根又长又细的棍子打在落后的人屁股上。

“You们!”他一棍抽在堂本光一和长濑背上，“说什么呢？现在是任务进行中，哪来那么多废话!”

“报告教官，他问我堂本教官去哪了？”长濑毫不犹豫出卖了堂本光一。

“哦，你们堂本教官啊，他不参与这个训练。”冈田讶异地看了一眼堂本光一，格外耐心地解释到，“你们堂本教官几年前在和兽人的战斗中被子弹击中了右膝盖，到现在都没好，半月板磨损严重，没有办法做匍匐训练这种需要用到膝盖的训练，他也和我们这种从前线被调回来训练你们的教官不同，他是几年前伤病后就退居二线的。”说到这里，他放大了声音，让所有新兵都能听得到，“堂本刚教官为了全人类的利益，以大无畏精神勇敢地在与兽人的战场上冲杀，为了保护战友，深受重伤，如今虽然伤好了，却再也不能重新回到战场上了。你们新一代联邦士兵，要学习堂本教官的精神，努力训练，勇于战斗，直到取得最终的胜利，这才不辜负全人类对你们的期望，不辜负无数像堂本教官这样的前辈所做出的牺牲和努力。”

一群疲惫的新兵肃然起敬，脚上沉重的步伐也不由加快了些许，唯有堂本光一，听到兽人两个字，身体微微颤抖了一下，垂下了头。

等到他们跑到了所谓的魔鬼谷，顿时就被眼前壮观的景象给震惊了。

魔鬼谷，首先是一个天然形成的巨型峡谷，有茂密的丛林，而在蔓延的群山峭壁上，有无数根长长的绳索搭建着，冈田教官在一旁轻松地介绍说，那些在悬崖峭壁上的绳索是供士兵在无保护措施的情况下在悬崖上爬行时使用的，而在悬崖下的，则是一层一层大网和深深的大泥坑，那是供士兵接受匍匐训练，以及为了模拟遇到沼泽等生态环境时如何生存下去的训练场所。

看着眼前实在不一般的场景，新兵们不由瑟缩地退后了半步。

“现在，全体解散!”介绍完了具体情况的冈田教官嘿嘿一笑，“所有人，不带武器，进入魔鬼谷，天黑之前，门口集合!”

看着眼前被树丛覆盖，连路线都看不清楚的深深峡谷，新兵们对视了一眼，却实在不敢违背教官的命令，磨磨蹭蹭地走向眼前未知的领域。

长濑拉着堂本光一往前走，慢慢的，所有人都进入了谷中。

冈田拿出随身的对讲机，“GPS都确认好了吗？”

过了五分钟，里面回话:“确认好了，全部55人，都在定位中。”

“好。”冈田回到，将对讲机放好，看着丛林掩映的魔鬼谷。

“孩子们加油啊，”他喃喃着，“这里面可不只有匍匐训练和大泥坑，还有真正的大东西。看你们谁能撑得过去了。”

这时，口袋里的对讲机突然滴滴得响了起来。

“这里是冈田，”他说，“怎么了？”

“报告冈田教官，”那边的声音难掩震惊，“我们失去了一个GPS信号源。”

“什么？”冈田猛的皱起了眉头，“是谁？”

“是，编号51，堂本光一!”


End file.
